Giggles and Growls
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Sort of sequel to "Laughs and Roars". Jasiri now enjoys her time strolling through the Pridelands when she meets Simba again and this time he has someone to introduce to her.


**So I realized that I've done stories were almost every part of Kion's family has met Jasiri, but not Nala, so naturally I wanted to right this. This takes about a week after "Laughs and Roars" and I recommend you read it first if you haven't already to get up to speed on what's happening.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The grass felt so soft under her paws it felt almost unreal to her. The long blades that nearly reached her jaw were much softer than the stony ground of the Outlands. Jasiri had to admit, ever since Simba had given her permission to come into the Pridelands, she had been taking in more of the sights and views the land had to offer then anything else. And while she did try to stay away from crowded areas full of animals that my panic and accidentally alert the Lion Guard to her presence by mistaken intentions, she still got around very swiftly without be detected.

Almost undetected. Just as she had taken in another deep breath of air with the sweet scent of fresh grass into her nostrils, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Her head quickly whipped around as soon as her body did and a growl nearly escaped her throat when she realized the king of the Pridelands himself was right before her. Her form quickly straightened up and she bowed in front of him.

"Your majesty," she said. He nodded.

"Jasiri," he greeted. "I assume you've been enjoying yourself lately." She looked up again and smiled.

"Of course It's one thing to see the Pridelands from one part of its borders, but to see it from the inside," she inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, "It's just so... incredible."

He smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that. Another thing before I'll let you continue with your sightseeing. There's someone I would like you to meet." He moved his shoulder a bit and a lioness came out from behind it. She was about the same age as he was and her pelt a medium, tawny tan. Her eyes was the same color of the minty twilight that appeared before the night.

"Jasiri, this is my wife and mate, Nala. Nala this is Jasiri, the hyena I told you about," he introduced.

"How do you do, Jasiri. I've heard so much about you," she said in a calm regal voice that did not betray her kind queenly manner in any way. Jasiri liked her already.

"Very well, thank you, your highness. I've heard a bit about you as well," she replied, ending off with a few of her signature hyena chuckles. Nala smiled at her.

"All good I hope. I trust you've found the Pridelands all you have hoped it to be."

"Indeed, your majesty," she replied.

"Please, call me Nala. There is no use for titles among friends. Right Simba," she said as she lightly elbowed him in his chest. He quickly straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Y-yes, Yes! Indeed," he said, coughing a bit more. "Please, address us by our names, rather than our formal titles.

"Okay them, Simba." She chuckled a bit at the end, falling onto her back with mirth, and even Nala giggled a bit. Her laughter was contagious, she could most certainly see that. Even Simba couldn't hold his pout longer then a few seconds without smiling a bit.

"Anyways, that it all. Enjoy the rest of your day, Jasiri," he said as he and Nala both turned to continue their stroll. Before they had taken more then a few steps though, Jasiri quickly rolled over and got back onto her feet.

"Wait," she called out. The two monarchs stopped and turned over to look at her again.

"Yes," both asked. Jasiri suddenly appeared a bit embarrassed and she rubbed one of her forelegs sheepishly.

"Thanks Simba... f-for giving me a chance here," she quickly said before turning to leave and running off before he could respond. Simba looked stunned for a second, but then smiled towards the hyena's fleeing form.

"You're welcome, Jasiri," he softly said before he and Nala continued their walk, feeling strangely much happier then before.

* * *

 **Why did Jasiri run off? Well I've been thinking, she's been all alone in her territory, right? Which means she hasn't got much social interaction with anyone, right? I'm guessing that even though she seemed straight forward with Kion and his friends, I'm guessing she still might be a little shy and awkward when someone being introduced to her rather of her to them first.**

 **It's simply like this, a person who hasn't had much experience with friend-making and bonding lately is suddenly placed in a scenario where they have to recollect their skills quickly and they feel a bit awkward interacting with that person in the situation. She'll get more confident over time, or at least that's my theory in this story.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave a review with some feedback and I hope you enjoyed this. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
